1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoelement for measuring the temperature in gaseous or fluid media by means of one or more thermocouples, each comprising wires of different metals welded together, which give off a resulting electrical voltage when heated, and are configured as a measuring insert arranged in an insulating rod inserted in a heat-resistant protective tube that can be connected to a connection head, in which case the protective tube is wholly or partially surrounded by a holding tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermoelements of this kind are familiar in numerous different embodiments and have proven effective in practice for measuring the temperature in thermal process systems. Although the protective tube and/or also the holding tube are manufactured from more or less heat-resistant materials, according to the particular application, the heat input into the contact surfaces of the protective tube and/or the holding tube is considerable, especially at the connection head. This results in impairments and therefore inaccuracies in measuring results, with the effect that incorrect temperature data must be accepted.